User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E102 - Ultron VS Sigma Questions Answered
DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E102 - Ultron VS Sigma Questions Answered on Rooster Teeth and Youtube http://bit.ly/DBC_102 The Cast answer your questions about Ultron VS Sigma, discuss Extra Life 2018, and debate who would win a Death Battle between Banjo and Jack. This episode is sponsored by Squarespace (http://squarespace.com/deathbattlecast) and Quip (http://getquip.com/cast) 0. The research team has been working for the Death Battle for a while. One of which is Liam Swan. 0.1. Death Battle is a complicated show for an entertainment company to work on. It sounds fun, but it is hard to make it "simple" and fun. Like how to make Ultron and Sigma fight each other and hack each other. Screwattack works in situations where it is difficult to put matchups into a real battle. 1. Ultron VS Sigma Q&A 1.1. Special thanks to Liam Swan for writing the episode. 1.1.1. Sigma's see-through cloak looks wasted but looks intimidating though. 1.1.2. Sam's rants on old socks as well as left socks vs right socks issues. 1.2. Why Ultron vs Sigma instead of Ultron vs Brainiac? 1.2.1. SA notices that Ultron vs Brainiac and Ultron vs Sigma are both classic matchups fans are hyped for to do. (Glad we have Liam who is also very hyped and knowledged.) 1.2.2. Brainiac is an interesting character, but Ultron and Sigma have more similar styles of fighting style. 1.2.3. SA can always do Ultron vs Brainiac later. 1.3. Could Sigma cut Ultron's commections to other Ultron units like in the Age of Ultron movie? 1.3.1. Sigma could hack into any Ultron robot, but it would ultimately come down to Ultron AI vs Sigma Virus. 1.4. Ultron hacking skills vs Sigma hacking skills 1.4.1. Ultron assimilated a techno-organic race known as the Phalanx, and then used them to conquer the entire Kree Empire. This empire spans the greater Magellanic Cloud, a real-life satellite galaxy near to our own Milky Way. It's made up of a thousand plants across the diameter of fourteen thousand light-years, and Ultron conquered all of them in just a couple hours. 1.4.2. Sigma Virus has a similar feat in once spreading across the entire Earth, but it totally exhausted him. 1.4.3. The Phalanx race is a techno-organic race capable of being viruses, hacking viruses and defending from hacking by viruses. To quote, "that means Ultron basically Sigma'd a whole race of Sigmas". 1.5. Is Ultron vs Sigma "a human versus a gun"? Well, Sam says, even if it is a humann versus a gun, a gun needs to be wielded by a human to fight. Whereas a human can walk over a lying gun and wield it. 1.6. SA compares travel speeds of Ultron vs Sigma. But does travel speed equal combat speed? 1.6.1. To travel across galaxies fast, one should have good reactions. So travel speed and combat speed can support each other in some cases. But yes there is a difference. 1.6.2. SA needs to find comparable feats to support their power tiering and comparisions. Sometimes one character does not have feats covering all their powers and stats. They would still find ways to put the two on the same plane and compare. Similar to Raven VS Twilight Sparkle (?). 1.7. The Death Battle rule "all moral restraints from killing are removed" are applied instead of "characters are left to believe they have no choices but to kill" so that heroes will have no hesitations on killing. Death Battles are about who would win based on their powers and abilities and do not want CIS or personality come into interruption. 1.7.1. The bloodlust assumption only applies during the research; the animation may still let the winning character hesitate for a while just to defend against the loser-would-be's last attack. And they honestly believe Goku would lose to Superman in Goku VS Superman just because Superman is stronger and not because Goku is hesitant to using Kryptonites. 1.7.2. Screwattacks want to add plots just to keep the fight longer and gives more chances for characters to show off more abilities. 1.8. Boomstick took Wiz to a bar but Wiz doesn't know what happened... (that's for the best... keep it a secret for fan fic and potentially Wiz VS Boomstick) 2. What's going on 2.1. #RTExtraLife 3. Community Death Battle - Banjo and Kazooie vs Jak and Daxter 3.1. Team Banjo and Kazooie 3.2. Team Jak and Daxter 3.3. Banjo and Kazooie vs Jak and Daxter - 0(+36%):4(+64%) 4. Next Community Death Battle - Incineroar vs Leomon 4.1. SA thought it would be better fashioned than Banjo and Kazooie vs Jak and Daxter. (jasonsith: ... really?) Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast